Vegeta
Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta), or Prince Vegeta is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, the brother of the estranged Tarble, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr.. Aside from Goku and Gohan, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. He joins the Z Fighters while battling alongside them on Namek, and returns to Earth with them as well, where he remains for the rest of his life. In the Anime Vegeta is haughty, arrogant, and filled with hatred and bitterness as a result of the destruction of his home planet and his race's abusive treatment at the hands of Freeza. His royal status seems to have caused him to develop an inflated sense of superiority, and he holds himself above most people. He is very proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes that his race is the most powerful in the universe. Ever since he was a child, Vegeta has proven to be a ruthless killer who shows no mercy, just like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga, he did begin to exhibit changes; rather than killing Krillin or Gohan like he promised in the previous saga, he instead forms an alliance with them. Having been born into the upper class of Saiyans, Vegeta was constantly fixated on becoming a Super Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in the universe. When Goku became a Super Saiyan instead of him, he became angry and became Goku's arch-rival. In DBZ Abridged Vegeta is portrayed with a similar personality as in the anime, but his short-tempered rage is exaggerated as a result from his childish, annoying partner, Nappa. After learning of the Dragon Balls, and deciding he will wish for immortality, Vegeta sets out to Earth along with Nappa in a eventful year long journey, with a few uneventful stops, most notably stopping in Planet Arlia and being imprisoned. It is in this prison that Vegeta becomes a "prison bitch" to a fellow incarceree. They then break out of prison, kill everyone in the palace, and blow up the planet and continue on their merry way. Many months later (approximately) they arrive at Earth. Vegeta mainly sits back and watches Nappa do all the work (like kill most of the Z Fighters), but he is forced to step in when Goku defeats Nappa. However, before he can fight, Goku tells him that since Nappa killed Piccolo the Dragon Balls are now useless, which in turn made their efforts completely worthless. Vegeta then kills Nappa for killing Piccolo and has a moment of happiness. Vegeta then battles Goku in a wasteland, but loses his temper again when he realizes that not only is Goku an even match for him, but is just as naive and annoying as Nappa. He tries to kill Goku in his Ozaru form, but loses his tail via Yajirobe's intervention, and is forced to admit defeat after being crushed under Gohan after stopping his own Ozaru transformation. Goku allows him to leave alive if he admits he's sorry, which he dishonestly does, mostly to avoid being stabbed by a vengeful Krillin. Upon reflecting on his failed mission in his space pod, he concedes that it couldn't get worse... until he is confronted by Ghost Nappa, who says that he (Nappa) is now haunting him, Vegeta is horrified and is last seen flying off with a loud "Nooo!" Upon arriving at a Freeza station, Vegeta is rejuvenated and plans to head for Namek, but is furious to learn that Freeza had overheard the transmissions from Nappa's scouter and had gone ahead of him. Thanks to the enormous power boost he gained from surviving near-death, Vegeta begins a killing spree of Freeza's men, starting with Cui, then Dodoria, and finally Zarbon. When he faces Zarbon, he is beaten nearly to death and is brought to a healing chamber by Zarbon only so that Freeza can pry from him the location of the Dragon Ball he had at the time. When he awakens, however, he is able to escape with the five Dragon Balls. While hiding from Freeza, he spots Krillin flying away with one of the Dragon Balls and pursues him only to be discovered by Zarbon who was searching for him. He is confronted by Zarbon, but this time defeats him due to the power up he received from Zarbon nearly killing him in their last confrontation and takes the Dragon Ball from Krillin. He thus manages to get his hands on all seven Dragon Balls. However, when he returned to recover his first Dragon Ball, he discovered that Gohan had made off with the one he had hidden in a lake. His resulting scream of inexpressible rage could be heard from miles across the planet, in the afterlife, and even 20 years into the future, in an alternative universe. However, when he confront Gohan, Krillin and Nail, he discovers that the Ginyu Force has arrived on the planet, and is forced to ask for their help. Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta try to act quickly but are ultimately discovered by the Ginyu Force. After decapitating Guldo, Vegeta is forced to fight Recoome. He seems to hold his own at first until ultimately being crushed by Recoome's pro-wrestling antics. He is only saved when Goku arrives on the scene and easily defeats all of the Ginyu Force present at the time. Goku gives Vegeta a sensu bean which revives him and gives him another power boost. After killing the Ginyu Force and nearly destroyed Goku's body (which was then possessed by Captain Ginyu), Goku is left in a healing chamber. Vegeta's plans of immortality are ended after the Dragon Balls are rendered useless by the death of the Grand Elder, or Super Kami Guru. Freeza then arrives on the scene planning to kill them all for crushing his dream of immortality. Vegeta challenges Freeza to transform. After trying to fight Freeza in his second form, Piccolo arrives to fight Freeza while Vegeta plans to escape. He attempts to find one of the Ginyu's ships and leave to Freeza Planet 419 (Kanassa), though he is stopped by Freeza and thrown into a mountain. He later returns to the scene of the fight. As Piccolo fights a losing battle against Freeza in his third form, Vegeta asks Krillin to "almost kill me", presumably hoping to get a power boost from nearly dying. After being accidentally blasted through the stomach, he asked Dende to heal him. Dende was reluctant to do this, as Vegeta had destroyed an entire Namekian village in his quest for the Dragon Balls, and instead healed Piccolo. Piccolo then told Dende to heal Vegeta so they could have a chance of defeating Freeza. Once Dende healed Vegeta, he threatened to beat Dende up, who countered saying that if he (Dende) died so would Vegeta, only to be killed shortly after by Freeza. This left Vegeta to fight Freeza in his Final Form. Vegeta gives his recurrent Super Saiyan speach, much to Freeza's annoyance, and fights him. After Freeza exclaims that by the time the fight is over Vegeta would be crying like "a little bitch", Vegeta replies, "Bitch, you're just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger." After a few failed attempts at hitting Freeza, Freeza appears to be completely in control. Vegeta continues his rage and when he realizes he has lost, Freeza effortlessly defeats him. Goku soon then arrives and after "getting to know each other", Vegeta gives his Super Saiyan speech for the last time which aggravates Freeza so much that he finally finishes Vegeta off with a blast through the chest. After the Namekian Dragon Balls were restored, and the dragon brought back all the people killed by Frieza and his men were brought back from the dead, Dende used the Dragon Balls to bring everyone (except Freeza and Goku) back to Earth, Vegeta among them. There he bragged about him being the one that killed a village of Namekians. It was there that he also began a relationship with Bulma (after she dumped her former boyfriend, Yamcha) but then he flew off in a Capsule Corporation pod to begin a long period of training. Vegeta eventually returns to Earth and on his return, is met by Bulma, her family, and Yamcha, who still harbors a grudge after Vegeta's first appearance on Earth. After Vegeta openly taunts Yamcha at how the latter was easily killed, he is told by Bulma to shower up and much to his horror, is shown wearing the infamous pink shirt afterwards. Upon sensing Frieza's presence, he and Yamcha arrive near Frieza's destination, soon followed by what he calls "the Potpourri of Pathetic", consisted of Bulma, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin. After the deaths of Frieza and King Cold at the hands of Future Trunks and Goku's arrival, Vegeta begins his three-year training in preparation for the Androids. He asks Dr. Briefs to build him a ship with a gravity control of 500 times Earth's normal gravity, five times the amount that Goku trained under on his way to Namek. When Dr. Briefs voices his misgivings, Vegeta merely replies that the challenge excites him (his nipples are proof). The machine proves to be a little too much for Vegeta to handle, and the training results in several injuries. Vegeta refuses to let up, much to Bulma's annoyance. After a heated argument, she invites him to her bedroom, where they have sex. In the afterglow, Bulma is horrified to discover that not only was Vegeta not wearing a condom, he has no idea what a condom is. When the Z Fighters gather to face the Androids, Bulma explains that a year and a half before, after a heated argument, Vegeta took off in the Capsule Corp. ship. He doesn't return until Goku loses to Android 19, and after agreeing with Yamcha's decision to escort Goku off the battlefield ("WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?"), demonstrates his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. When Gohan questions how this is even possible, Vegeta replies that he achieved this form through "push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice", (actually spontainuously by throwing a tantrum). He then proceeds to destroy Android 19 in a humiliating fashion by giving the android his very own self-destruct sequence. When Krillin tosses a Senzu bean at 19's head, Vegeta follows suit by throwing a dog treat at 19, much like how he used to do it to Guldo. However, this victory is short-lived, as Android 20 (Dr. Gero) uses the opportunity to escape, leading Vegeta to yell, "DAF*Q'D HE GO!?". In the aftermath, Vegeta asks for a Senzu bean from Krillin, only to discover that Krillin wasn't "just giving these away" as originally thought. Running Gags A few running gags include: -Vegeta referring (or having his victims refer) to the Saiyan Handbook - particularly the section that details their increasing power levels after near-death -When Goku says kaioken he says kaio-what? -being haunted and tormented by Ghost Nappa - to the point of screaming at him when no one else can see him -Vegeta's general intolerance of the people around him- i.e. Nappa, Krillin, Goku, etc. -Vegeta's Super Saiyan speech (i.e. "You aren't dealing with the average Saiyan anymore, Freeza. He has risen up and become a legend etc.") -Someone referencing Vegeta's mother, Vegeta replying, "My mother's dead," and the person saying, "I know." -Aneurysms -His pink shirt. -The pink shirt having a sexual reference on the back, such as 'Blowjob Princess' and 'Dum Cumpster'. -Yelling "MINE!" repeatedly when he sees an opportunity for his own victory (Demonstrated when he interrupted Ginyu's moment of silence for Jeice's death, when he spots Porunga whilst Frieza is fighting Super Saiyan Goku, and when he ambushes Android 19 whilst the latter is draining Goku's energy) -Throwing dog treats at Guldo or severed heads -A rival of Vegeta's saying 'Hi' and Vegeta ignoring them, and simply replying with 'Hi' Quotes *Vegeta(after nappa asked for goku's power level):it's................. 1006... Yeah!! kick his ass, Nappa. *Whoops, i had the scouter upside down, it's over 9000... Rah... *''"God damn it, Nappa!"'' *Vegeta: (after finally killing Nappa) "He's gone! He's finally gone! I'm so happy, I might not even slaughter you all!" ''Krillin:"R-Really?" Vegeta: ''"Oh no, you're all thoroughly screwed." *(After receiving a Solar Flare into the eyes)'' "Ahhhh, my eyes! Oh god, it's like walking in on Freeza in the shower! ... Wait a minute, Freeza's always naked... AAAAAHHHH!!!"'' *Cui: "I could've gotten here sooner, but I stopped off on my way, to plough YOUR MOTHER!" ''Vegeta: "My mother is dead!" Cui: "I know!"'' *''(When Vegeta's hand is in Zarbon) "I'm about to blow my load all over your insides. No homo."'' *''Say goodbye to your planet Kakarot....Goku-''Well that's not very nice ''Vegeta-''Of course not IM F***ING evil Galick Gun ''Goku-''ooo did he say garlic?....oh man ''(charging his Kamehameha)''KAME-HA ME ''. Vegeta-''FIIIRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!. Goku- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goku- "... Kaio-Ken." Vegeta- " ...Nooo..." Goku- "Times..." ''Vegeta- ''"No, no, no..." Goku- "FOUR!" Vegeta- "No, no, no, no, no, no no nono- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" (Small cut to Master Roshi's house) ("Meanwhile, back at the PLOT...") "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Vegeta: "Looks like someone has some required reading to do." Jeice: "All right lets see here... Okay, full moon, lose your tail, get stronger every time you... oh, well I'm right f**ked aren't I?" Vegeta: "Right in the down under" *-Spits- Renagade for life. *Vegeta: Think that's bad, if you hit them hard enough you can play a song. (hits Burter hard enough to play the theme from Tetris) I don't even know where that's from. Krillin: I think that's Tetris. Vegeta: Isn't that what you get when you cut yourself with something rusty? Goku: No, that's rabies. Gohan: Actually, dad, you contract rabies when bitten by an animal with the disease. Goku: Silly Gohan, animals don't eat people, people eat animals. Silly Gohan. *Vegeta: Wait a damn minute, something's wrong here. Gohan: Huh? Vegeta: Back at your planet, the Namek couldn't even stand up to Nappa. And here he is now taking on Freeza, IN HIS SECOND FORM! Gohan: What do you think happened? Vegeta: Well either Freeza hit me so hard I'm in a delusional coma or... Gohan: Or? Vegeta: POWER LEVELS ARE BULL-SH*T! *Vegeta: Bitch, you just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger! *(After being brought back to life along with everyone else Freeza killed on Namek) When there's no more room in Hell, VEGETA SHALL WALK THE... other hell what the hell. *You know what? All of you better duck, because I'm about to turn left, and I don't wanna smack you with my dick!! *Vegeta: Sleeping First imortality...then the bitches. *''"SAYONARA BITCHES!"'' *"I'M BACK, BITCHES!" *''"The only thing I hate more than weaklings is the colour pink. out of shower and picks up the shirt Bulma gave him AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!'' *"THAT IDIOT KAKAROT FAILED!" *Vegeta: "EARTH-WOMAN! Where's the cleansing powder?!" Bulma: "We don't have that here! We have soap!" Vegeta: "What the hell is soap?" Bulma: "It's that yellow block made of animal fat!" Vegeta: "That sounds AWESOME!" (eats bar of soap, splutters) "This tastes NOTHING like what you just said!" *Vegeta: "WOMAN! Where is mah Saiyan suit!?" Bulma: "It's in the wash!" Vegeta: "YOU BITCH!" *Vegeta: Great, now we just need the Namekiean, and then we'll have the whole Potpourri of Pathetic. Piccolo: Actually, Been here the whole time. Vegeta: What, you want a medal?! Piccolo: ........Nice Shirt. Vegeta: Kiss my ass, green man. *Vegeta: Yeah that's probably his dad. Yamcha: He has a dad?! Piccolo: Makes sense, everybody has a dad, cept me. Vegeta: HAH, YOUR DAD'S DEAD! Piccolo: SO'S YOURS! Vegeta: HAH! *Ya'll are bitches. *Utter one more word and no dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you. *Piccolo: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH HAAAA!!!!!!!! Vegeta: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!? Piccolo: YOUR SHIRT! Vegeta: *literally growls in anger* *Dr. Briefs: 500x Earth's normal gravity?! That's insane, you'd be crapping out your own spine! Vegeta: I know, the challenge excites me. Look at my nipples (powers up), LOOK AT THEM! Dr. Briefs: Fine I'll build you your spaceship. What's the worst that could happen anyway? *-Vegeta presses a button- -ship explodes- Vegeta:Ahhh!!! My nipples! *Vegeta: YOU MUST BE AS STUPID AS HE IS IF YOU THINK HE KNOWS HOW TO WORK A PHONE!! Bulma: DON'T YOU CALL ME STUPID!!! Vegeta: OKAY THEN HOW 'BOUT BITCH!!! Bulma: ARROGANT DICK!!! Vegeta: SPOILED SOW!!! Bulma: F*** YOU!! Vegeta: F*** YOU!!! Bulma: F*** YOU!!! Vegeta: 'F*** YOU!!!! '''Bulma:.......My room, ten minutes. *Vegeta: The F***'s a Condom? *Vegeta: Laugh while you can, Frieza. 'Cause I'm about to rock you, like a hurricane(Frieza deflects the rock)Vegeta: Oh. Huh. I should have known it was a one-hit wonder *"MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!!!! *punches Android 19 off of Goku* ...Mine". *"I WANNA! I WANNA BE A SUPER SAIYAN! I WANNA! I WANNAIWANNAIWANNAIWANNAIWANNA!" *"Well, well, well; if it isn't Faggoty Andy and On-The-Raggedy Anne"-To Android 17 and 18 respectively Trivia *He is a fan of the Scorpions song "Rock You like a Hurricane" which plays when he goes on a bug killing rampage on Arlia. *He enjoys throwing dog treats at Guldo. *Much like his original anime counterpart, he often referred to himself as "the prince of all Saiyans", especially in the first season. *Vegeta is particularly infamous on the internet for the "Its Over 9000!!!" internet meme which involved him screaming said line while crushing a scouter in his hand after reading Goku's rising power level. Ironically the abridged series itself made a point of ignoring or mocking this particular meme. The first time was in a teaser for the upcoming Season 1 finale in which he said "Its over 8000!" (Ironically the correct translation of the original line) to which Nappa complained that he didn't say it right (And Vegeta smugly retorted that he did.) The second is in the actual series itself. When Nappa blatantly goads Vegeta into saying the line, he replies that Goku's power level is only 1006. Nappa is summarily beaten by Goku, and Vegeta notes he had the scouter upside down. When Vegeta finally DOES deliver the line, it is completely deadpan, and he squashes his scouter with a bored grunt of "Ruh." owing to the fact that Goku still isn't a threat to him. It wasn't until Kai Abridged that the line was finally delivered properly with Nappa also screaming alongside Vegeta...before getting killed. *He also has a nice ass (according to Bulma) *The only thing he hates more than weaklings is the color pink. *He doesn't know what condoms or soap are (And initially believed that soap was edible.) The latter is especially humourous as in an earlier episode while being imprisoned in an Arlian prison, Vegeta replies to Nappa telling him not to "drop the soap", as if he understood the reference. *Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan by throwing a tantrum, like the original series. However, while in the original, he admited that his frustration and hatred allowed him to transform, in TFS, He hides the fact by saying "Push ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice". ''Vegeta Gallery Official Saiyan handbook.png|Vegeta's official Saiyan handbook. Epic Foreshadowing.png|Vegeta's Epic foreshadowing. Vegeta Rockin it out..png|Vegeta playing a guitar. Vegeta in prison..png|Vegeta in prison. Picture 1.png|Vegeta was killed by Freeza's Death Beam Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Royal Characters Category:Villains Category:Butt